nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Haven Compact
The''' Haven Compact (HC) is a religion-based economic, political, and military alliance encompassing The Dominion of Mishmahig, The Union of Mishmite Territories, The Republic of Tylos , and the three Promethian Free Cities. Founded amid the bloodshed of the Great Collapse of 1906, or the Inesean Civil War, as it was also known, the Haven Compact quickly grew in size and power, beginning as the fledgling Mishmite Union was aided by Mishmahig and Tylos, her fellow Mishmahigian Christian nations. During the last few months of the war, the three nations decided to form an alliance based around their shared cultural and religious heritage, in order to preserve and protect their people and Church. Learning from the mistakes of the Alliance of Middle Eastern Nations (AMEN) and the Pact, the '''Haven Compact founders carefully planned out the organizational structure of the Compact in the Synod of Mediolanum. Concluding in 1907, the Synod presented a document, called the Declaration of Unity, which was shortly approved and signed by the three nations, thus forming the Haven Compact. Following suit, the Promethian Free Cities applied to the governing Council of Patriarchs, and were admitted to the Compact shortly afterwards. While the Compact is a military, political, and economic alliance, it is organized around a core component that is a requirement of all members: religion. Eschewing the vast networks of allies and members that had plagued its contemporaries and predecessors, the Haven Compact admits only those nations who are dominated by Mishmahigian Christianity, or have a vested interest in the preservation of that same Church. Similarly, the Compact rejects the rampant imperialism that dominates its contemporary, the Federation of Imperial Nations, but recognizes that military force is sometimes a necessary evil. While foreign policy is dominated by the Dominion of Mishmahig, the Compact frequently takes actions that are intended to strengthen the Compact overall, even at the temporary expense of one member. As of 1908, the Compact's primary goals appear to be the expansion of the Mishmahigian Church, as per the 1907 Confession of Faith issued by Archpriest Baruss, and the reinforcement of the economic and political infrastructure of the Compact. =History of the Compact:= Beginnings The Great Collapse Synod of Mediolanum Declaration of Unity The Declaration of Unity serves as the founding and guiding document of the Haven Compact. It was signed on November 17th, 1907 by the three founding nations, and entered into force later that day. Functioning as a charter, albeit under another name, it is recognized by the member nations as a legally-binding treaty, superseding all other treaties with outside entities at any time. Divided into a series of articles and sub-chapters, the Declaration expressly enumerates the powers and responsibilities of both the Haven Compact and its member states, carefully written in such a way to preserve a semblance of balance between the various members. Additionally, the Declaration establishes the various political structures that govern the Compact, as well as providing a variety of ways to amend or modify the Compact. As such, the Declaration, unlike many prior Declarations, is considered a living document, subject to change and modification as the Compact advances through the ages. Written by a Synod, the Declaration of Unity is technically a Church document, akin to Confessions or Bulls, albeit a document that deals solely wtih political and economic matters, rather than addressing pressing spiritual issues. Concerned about both the spiritual nature of the Declaration, as well as the precedent set by the Church declaring the formation of a political union (see Mishmahig, Declaration of the Protopresbyster), the Synod was careful to maintain an even balance between the temporal and spiritual worlds. As such, the Declaration invokes the name of God numerous times, makes reference to Biblical events, and often cites or quotes from all three Testaments throughout the course of the document. =Structures= Council of Patriarchs Based in the Cathedral of St. Anthony, or il Duomo di Sant'Antonio, the Council of Patriarchs is the governing body of the Haven Compact. Council Chairman Conciliabulum =Military Organization= Category:Legends Canon